The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of devices, associated with physical objects or “things”. IoT devices may include capabilities for exchanging data with other devices in the network and, in some instances, may be integrated into the physical objects that they monitor or are associated with, such as vending machines, door locks, security cameras, etc. The other devices in the network may include user devices or machine to machine (M2M) devices. The user devices may be associated with manufacturers and device operators while the M2M devices may receive monitoring data and provide instructions to the IoT devices. IoT devices may include electronics, software, sensors and connectivity that enable the IoT devices to collect and exchange data regarding the associated physical objects with the other devices that connect to the IoT. IoT devices may be uniquely identifiable and may communicate using M2M communication.
M2M communication allows (wireless and/or wired) systems to communicate with other devices without manual human interaction. M2M communication may include a wide range of applications for interaction between devices, such as monitoring and control for industrial automation, logistics, Smart Grid, Smart Cities, health, defense, etc. The data transferred during M2M communications may include different types and sizes that may be associated with different applications. For example, M2M communications may include short message, multimedia, etc.